There are many methods available for groups of individuals to engage in conferencing. One common method, video conferencing, involves individuals at a first location engaging in video and audio communications with one or more individuals located in at least one remote location. Video conferences typically require significant bandwidth to accommodate the amount of data transmitted in real-time, especially in comparison to audio conferences.